


A Crack-filled story by Nicole and Meta

by SpaceDimentio



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDimentio/pseuds/SpaceDimentio
Summary: My friend and I did one of those writing exercises where you say a few words and then the other person continues the story, back and forth. Thus, something really, really dumb was born.





	A Crack-filled story by Nicole and Meta

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in bold and Nicole's normal text.

**Experiment**  with chocolate  **and pokemon**  to make  **chocolate type**  and kill dragons  **with fondue and**  cheese covered mice.  
  
 **Dragons can't**  eat cheese  **because it causes them to**  explode into glitter  **which gets fucking everywhere**  and never leaves other dragon's scales.  
  
 **And also your hair.**  
  
Which is why my hair sparkles like that.   
  
 **Later, at home**  I tried to spread my glittery wrath  **outside on my lawn**  but the gnomes attacked  **with laser cats and**  started killing glitter  **dogs with rocket launchers**  in hopes of stopping their missile bird masters.   
  
 **The glitter turned**  into zombie chickens and  **ate the laser cats with** out any milk.  
  
 **They were gross.  
  
Next, they** went searching  **for their lost Dimentio**  who was by Mr. L  **at the Space Mart scrubbing**  chocolate wrappers left by Squirps  **so that they may be recycled into**  purses for Peach's collection.   
  
 **Peach likes the way**  they smell because  **she likes chocolate but not getting fat and**  she thinks they smell like chocolate.   
  
 **Because they were once**  Squirp's favorite food  **once.  
  
He's** currently in the  **depths of hell**  for stealing chocolate  **from Queen Jaydes**  because he wanted to.  
  
 **Queen Jaydes' favorite flavor is**  chocolate caramel death and peanut  **brittle, because it reminded her of**  her and Grambi's first date  **when they went to**  Bonechill's cafe of ice and terror.  
  
 **Why they went there is a mystery.**  
  
Probably because the pie is delicious.  
  
 **The filling is the blood of the innocent.**  
  
And the secret is that and sugar.  
  
 **Queen Jaydes first**  went without knowing of the blood  **but still continued to**  eat the pies anyways.  
  
 **Grambi reminisced about**  eating people pies  **and about his daughter**  who was turned into a people pie.   
  
 **So they made a new daughter**  out of Pure Hearts.   
  
 **She died too.**  
  
So they cried. Oops.  
  
 **But she didn't die it was a joke**  and so they grounded her  **even though it wasn't her fault, it was**  Dimentio's but they couldn't kill him  **because he refused to stay dead**  so they forced him  **to clean the bathroom**  forever and ever.  
  
 **Instead of doing that, he**  tried to kill Jaydes.  **By clogging the sink with**  poisonous piles of ivy.  
  
 **The bathroom flooded and**  Jaydes learned of the assassination attempt, but blamed  **Bonechill instead so she**  closed down his restaurant  **and sent him to**  the land of musical kazoos.  
  
 **And bagpipes, don't forget those.**  
  
No of course and bagpipes.  
  
 **The bagpipes came from**  O'Chunks's closet of instruments he can't play  **which also included**  oboes and trombones!  **And a single**  contra-bass flute that should not be that big  **it was also snapped in half for obvious reasons.  
  
Dimentio** probably destroyed the closet  **when he had too much**  butterbeer!  **When he gets drunk he**  likes to destroy and kill things.  **And also to wear**  ballerina tutus.  
  
 **He was drunk now, in fact. Mr. L**  was forced into  **a strip club**  to be a male stripper.  
  
 **He was really horrible at it**  so he tried  **to eat a sandwich**  with cheese and mustard  **but accidentally made a**  death ray for Fawful.   
  
 **Fawful then went to**  Dimentio and  **zapped his pancakes**  angering the jester who  **waited until Christmas and**  destroyed all of Fawful's presents.  **And filled his stocking with coal and**  took the candy canes for himself.  
  
 **Fawful, when he found out what happened,**  stole Dimentio's  **hat and**  put wings in  **his coffee so it flew into his face**  and burned away the mask.  
  
 **Then Fawful died.**  
  
Only because he saw under Dimentio's mask.  
  
 **Especially because he saw under Dimentio's mask.**  
  
Pretty much the only reason why though.  
  
 **But Fawful told everyone in the Underwhere**  and so the Underwhere knew the secret.  
  
 **And then Dimentio went to the Underwhere to**  murder all the Shaydes.   
  
 **Queen Jaydes was all like**  mad for the murder of her Shaydes.  **And she tried to zap him**  but he was too teleporty to hit.   
  
 **So Dimentio destroyed her and**  took over the Underwhere.  **But then the balance of life and death was out of wack, because he refused to do any paperwork.**  
  
So everybody except him died.  
  
 **He died too though.  
  
Then the Big Bang happened** and the universe remade itself.  
  
 **And then there was Super Paper Mario**  and the Void almost made the world go poof  **except it was fictional this time**  so nobody actually died.  
  
 **Except for Dimentio**  in a rather painful fashion  **because snapping your fingers**  snapped them in two  **and he couldn't stop multiplying**  and the divisions caused him to explode.  
  
 **Thus the universe died again. The End**


End file.
